


Eggo Thief

by McKayRulez



Series: Bi11y [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy is Alive, Eleven | Jane Hopper Stays in Hawkins, Eleven | Jane Hopper Without Powers, Eleven | Jane Hopper's Eggos, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Billy Hargrove, Short, Soft Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: El gets caught stealing eggos.





	Eggo Thief

Eleven peered up at the fridge full of egos starving. She glanced around, checking to make sure she wasn’t seen, then quickly opened it and grabbed an armful of boxes. She made a beeline for the exit. Just as she neared, the worker at the cash register caught sight of her. “Hey!” El broke out into a run. “Stop her!” 

Another worker met her at the end of the isle in front of the doorway and grabbed her. El fought back, trying to elbow her way out of the lady's grasp, but couldn’t escape. She wasn’t used to fighting without her powers to back her up. 

Billy strode through the glass doors and took out the cigarette that was hanging loosely from his lips. “Something wrong here, ladies?” 

“Oh, hey Billy. Just caught this kid trying to steal.” 

El glared slightly at the worker, as she struggled in her grip. 

Billy tilted his head and gave the lady a relaxed laid back look. “Let her go. She wasn’t trying to steal…” He looked down at El. “She was just coming to get me so I could pay for them..” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “What did I say about running indoors, El?” He turned and gave the worker at the cash register a seductive smile and lowered his voice.. “Sorry for the misunderstanding, Mrs. Sinclair..” He lowered his head. “You know how kids can be.” He waved his cigarette nonchalaunt. “Always in a hurry.” 

“Right..” The lady looked the two over. “Of course..” 

The worker let go of El and Billy gently led her to the counter. He nudged her to drop the boxes on the counter to be scanned, then pointed at a fresh pack of smokes behind Sinclair to add to the list, (which is what he had actually come into the store for), then dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. 

“So..” Mrs. Sinclair looked at them both as she scanned the boxes. “What are you planning to do with all of these egos, Billy?” 

“Oh.. You know..” Billy smirked. “All my swimming students get hungry in the morning after their lessons..” He gave her a fake frown. “Some parents.. don’t really feed them before a swim.. That whole wise tale about waiting half an hour or you get cramps or something..” He shook his head. “Anyway, thought I’d get the kids a little breakfast.” He winked. 

She smiled. “Are you always thinking of others?” 

He grinned, as he took the bag. “I try to.” 

El and Billy exited Bradley’s Big Buy store and he handed the very full bag to her. She looked down at it, then back to him. “Thanks..” 

“You really like eggos, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” She answered simply, then turned and walked away. 

He watched he go and went back to his car. He put out his old cig and lit up a new one. He pulled out of the parking lot and started down the road. He saw El walking alone, staring down at the sidewalk. It would be a long way home. Billy looked deep in thought for a moment, then pulled up beside her, cruising slowly to match her pace as he rolled down the passenger window. “Hey?” He motioned at her with his cig as he got her attention. “Ever heard of a waffle house?” 

She looked over at him questioningly. “Waffle… House..?” She repeated slowly. 

He grinned and laughed slightly. “Yeah. A waffle house.” He smiled. “Come on. I’ll show you.” 

El blinked confused. 

“They have even more eggos.” 

“More eggos?..” Her eyes lit up intrigued. 

“Yeah. A lot more.” 

She hesitated, then entered the car. 

“This.” He returned his attention back to the wheel, smirking. “Is gonna blow your mind!”


End file.
